User blog:Johndoe-m9/Gangsta's Paradise (Criminal Case Ending)
Criminal Case: Conspiracy Crusaders (Gangsta's Paradise) クリミナルケース: コンスピラシークルセイダーズ (ギャングスタズ・パラダイス) (A man with a black hat is seen walking through a road, leaving a track of footsteps and glass behind. The road is fully revealed to be destroyed with a silhouette walking menacingly to the man. The man is revealed to be David Jones, who has a scowl on his face and summons King Platinum, who throws a punch at the enemy before leaving out a new background: rows of glass resembling a disco ball panning from right to left, into darkness with a rising chain pattern. There is also a gradient of various colors appearing on the rows of glass to illuminate the characters. Initially, the glass panels appear red, yellow, white, and blue. Gloria Hayes appears on the rows of glass, although initially only her boot and part of her skirt are visible. The reflections on the rows of glass are soon replaced with Gloria's arm behind her head, with her hand pointing toward the right) As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left ‘Cause I've been blastin' and laughin' so long That even my momma thinks that my mind is gone But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of You better watch how you talkin' and where you walkin' Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk I really hate to trip, but I gotta loc As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke Fool, I'm the kinda G the little homies wanna be like On my knees in the night, sayin' prayers in the streetlight Been spendin' most their lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Been spendin' most their lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Keep spendin' most our lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Keep spendin' most our lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise (In front of the glass background, Eduardo Ramirez pans from the right posed in a battle position. His left arm is shooting a web extending beyond the now entering Grace Delaney. Grace's right arm is raised over her head and her left placed just above her legs. Behind Grace in the bottom right, the Stand Arrow is overlapped on the glass. The gradient on the rows of glass transition from red, yellow, white, and blue to brown and green. Rupert Winchester then pans in next to Grace and the image in the glass fades into the legs of Jasper Everett. Rupert is flying with his body raised besides his arms and head, both are holding and aiming a lever-action rifle respectively. Seven bullets are fired out of the rifle in various curves and directions. Gabriel Herrera now pans in as well, with his right arm hung above his head, holding his shotgun. His left hand rests on his left knee, with both legs bent behind him. The Arrow at the bottom right fades out and Jasper on the glass transitions into Cathy Turner. ROZETTA's Meteor Gear that appears to be glowing and continuously spinning and rotating, faintly appears near the top middle. Martine Meunier pans in, right arm behind her head with her left facing in front of him, hand holding a sword. Martine is slouched while almost in a sitting position. Rita Estevez appears in front of Martine, wearing her armor flying upwards with a birds-eye-view of her top while stretching her arms forward and shooting smoke and fire from her rocket boots. Two of Rupert's bullets then takes over the glass images. The glass colors transition from brown and green to navy blue and pink. Cathy now pans in, sitting, legs crossed, the right arm supporting her weight, with a closed fist resting on the side of her head. Alex Turner appears next, in a backward fall position, right leg on the ground and his left leg lifted. Alex stares at the palm of his left hand, raised above him, with his mouth hung open. His right hand hangs by his side, his palm closed. The hue on the rows of glass gradually becomes ruby red and topaz yellow. Amir Devani comes in, right hand on hip, left hanging by his side. His legs are bent with his left behind his right. The extended web of Ramirez now appears in the glass images alongside Rita. Jasper pans in, knees touching together, left arm raised behind him, and his right hanging down, stopping at his left thigh. ROZETTA's Meteor Gear fades out. Gloria is now fully revealed, panning in, in a spinning position. Her spine bent back, legs facing far back, and her right arm trying to reach for her feet, while her left arm is stretched down in front of her. The Criminal Case logo fades in behind Gloria, in the middle. The background gradient lastly transitions to a platinum color. Secret Agent Rook pans in with his right arm bent up behind it, and his left arm and hand bent in front of him. His mouth is wide open, as if he is yelling. He stands on his right leg, with his left bent fully under its thigh. Martine on the glass images is replaced with the bottom portion of Grace. Finally, Jones appears beside his partner. He's posed in a sitting position, legs crossed. He has his right hand raised to his head and his left hand crossed to his right side. It freezes on Jones and Rook, and then crumbles to reveal a pillar vertically panning to show the enemies (killers involved in Denise's plans and the Ad Astrans themselves) and the entire team. During the entire sequence, the scenery is plunged into a colored ambient lighting that constantly shifts color and flakes of dust constantly fall from above. The frame is also flanked by two sets of patterns made up of tessellated triangles) Look at the situation they got me facin' I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the street So I gotta be down with the hood team Too much television watchin' got me chasin' dreams I'm a educated fool with money on my mind Got my ten in my hand and a gleam in my eye I'm a loc'd out gangsta, set trippin' banger And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger Fool, death ain't nothin' but a heart beat away I'm livin' life do or die, what can I say? I'm 23 now, but will I live to see 24? The way things is goin' I don't know Tell me why are we so blind to see That the ones we hurt are you and me? Been spendin' most their lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Been spendin' most their lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Keep spendin' most our lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Keep spendin' most our lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise (The beginning of the sequence pans up the column featuring specific killers and Ad Astrans encountered by the team, with a sphere taking in the form of an eye similar to The Conspiracy logo at the base of the pillar, with statues of other enemies on the pillar itself: Kit Partridge, Catherine Kelly, Brock Perry, Louis Leroux, Mandy Pregodich, Denise Daniels' decapitated head, Christian Bateman, Julia Brine, a corrupted Nathan Pandit, Joe Warren, and Otto Kessel. The procession of enemies ends, nearing a part of the pillar crowned by four Arrows and a star, before moving onto the heroes doing battle with ROZETTA. Rupert, Rita, Grace, Alex, Jasper, Amir, Martine, Gabriel, Ramirez, Zoe Kusama, Cathy, and ROZETTA with Cathy and ROZETTA depicted as fighting against each other as Rook watches. Gloria is seen being held by ROZETTA, pointing up towards Jones as he poses with his arms outstretched at the top of the pillar in the center of a bas-relief resembling rays of light) Power and the money, money and the power Minute after minute, hour after hour Everybody's runnin', but half of them ain't lookin' It's goin' on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin' They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me If they can't understand it, how can they reach me? I guess they can't, I guess they won't I guess they frontin'; that's why I know my life is out of luck, fool! Been spendin' most their lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Been spendin' most their lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Keep spendin' most our lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Keep spendin' most our lives livin' in the gangsta's paradise Tell me why are we so blind to see That the ones we hurt are you and me? Tell me why are we so blind to see That the ones we hurt are you and me? (King Platinum and Eyes of Heaven are now seen delivering barrages of punches at each other while Jones and ROZETTA watch and levitate. ROZETTA is later shown stopping time while throwing more knives at Jones. Another scene shows Gloria, Martine, Alex, and Cathy facing New Moon, who automatically targets after Cathy’s limbs and organs. After being punched several times by New Moon, Cathy turns her chest and parts of her body into Möbius strips, countering New Moon's ability. Rita is seen flying to ROZETTA in a shuttle while the whole team watches. Ramirez points in fear as New Moon begins to evolve to All from the World, emerging from Rita's arm, before ROZETTA moves at infinite speeds, leaving behind a streak of light. A blue background with platinum streaks is shown, showing the characters demonstrating their powers and abilities while the other takes their turn: Grace shoots out white lightning out of her hands, Jasper reveals a red barrier that fires multiple rubies, Alex and Droney fly in a spiral before attacking with their weapons, Rupert rapidly fires his lever-action rifle and submachine gun before summoning countless bubbles, Rita flies towards the screen with multiple armors, unleashing their full arsenal, Ramirez web-swings through the background before performing several flips, Martine furiously uses her sword to slash and stab the camera multiple times, Gabriel gives life to a tree and goes on it before firing three arrows, Cathy stops time to reveal multiple holographic constructs converting into pixels that cover up the background before disappearing, Gloria charging up to deliver a powerful blast to the screen, and Jones summoning King Platinum to unleash a barrage of punches, with the camera moving to show King Platinum, now evolved into King Platinum: End of the World, punching in a diagonal way and then in the side as Jones looks on stoically, now revealed to be pummeling ROZETTA to death. More scenes of the deaths of ROZETTA’s agents are shown, Kelly disintegrating from the sunlight, F.E. having his destroyed, the Redfern brothers being obliterated by Gloria, Adrian Lynn now shown sectioned to pieces, Brock fatally impaled by multiple spikes, Louis being shot in the head by Gabriel, Shweta Noorani being electrocuted to death by Grace, and Philip Hoover, with his neck stabbed with a Berzelium sword and bleeding out, stumbles into a garbage truck that crushes him. Finally ROZETTA is now seen being slowly destroyed along with her Stand, who looks in horror of its destruction. With one spiteful glance at Jones and a few dying words, ROZETTA finally dies as her body explodes, revealing a white light that shows the silhouettes of the team walking away, now finding peace within themselves after defeating ROZETTA before platinum energy covers up the camera to show another scene) (The camera thus moves alongside a rocky object which is revealed to be an eye when it zooms out as a choir begins to play. The view broadens and reveals an entire bas-relief of the team epically fighting ROZETTA with her Stand, Eyes of Heaven. Said bas-relief also incorporates a title spelled "コンスピラシークルセイダーズ ROZETTA'S HEAVEN" and features several details such as additional sculptures of clock hands, rays of light, stars, eyes and the Arrow; furthermore, it is shown as a plaque on a statue similar to the one in City Hall. The ending then ends) Category:Blog posts